Experimentation
by Thoughts of a Fallen Angel
Summary: Castiel's friends decide he needs a little schooling in the art of dirty talking. So why not learn from himself, with the help of his roommate? Dean is more than happy to participate. bottom!Cas althlete!Dean Slash. One-shot. Rated M for mature. Enjoy!


Hellllllllllllllllllllllllo! Long time no see, guys!

**Pairing: **Dean Winchester/Castiel

**Warnings: **Uh. Slash.

**Rating: **Definitely M, kiddies.

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural is in no way mine. I wish, but tis not to be. Sigh.

Sorry if this sucks utter and complete balls, but, it's 1 AM. Read and review, please!

* * *

"You think I should-I'm sorry, what?" Castiel demanded, looking over at his Balthazar with wide eyes.

"Make a sex tape. They're pretty common, and I'm sure you'd be pretty popular." Gabriel answered, like he was simply having lunch. Which, they were, but with Gabriel most things revolved around food.

"Why?" Castiel asked, confused.

"Because once you know what look like, you'll be much better at dirty talking. Come on Cassie, it can't be too difficult. Well, for you, maybe. It's a simple thing. I know you haven't had much experience with sex, but really, that phone sex encounter you had with that James bloke all those weeks ago was _atrocious_. Why did he sound so much like a farm animal while doing the horizontal tango?" Balthazar shuddered, clutching his tea and wincing.

Castiel frowned down at his coffee.

"I'm sure he didn't sound like a cow when you guys were having sex." His sister, Anna, reassured him.

"No no, they didn't have sex. Castiel here decided he was going to use the landline in his apartment, however, and my brilliant idea was to pick up the extension in the kitchen!" The Brit exclaimed, leaning back in his chair and winking at Gabriel. "It was like a terrifying audible spin on Animal Planet."

"That settles it." Gabriel nodded. "Castiel, you need to do it and tell us all how it goes. We can't have you just running around and being ."

He flushed red, looking around at all of them with wide eyes.

"Or better yet, show us the video. Make sure you use a handsome bloke for your -_ahem- _research. Maybe that lovely Dean fellow you're living with." Balthazar said, winking at him.

He sputtered out an indignant sound as he shook his head. The others laughed as Anna dug her elbow into Balthazar's side.

"Leave him alone!" she sighed, sympathizing with him.

The others simply smirked at him.

"You're a catch, Castiel. People of both genders think you're pretty. If you post that video online, you'd go viral in a few hours." Balthazar teased.

He let out a huff, glaring at them.

"I am not posting a video of myself having sex." Castiel said, gathering up his things.

"But you'll make one?" Gabriel questioned.

Even Anna laughed at the dark red blush in his cheeks.

"I need new friends." he snapped, hoisting his bag over his shoulder.

A deep shudder ran down his spine as he considered the conquest. But how in the world would he ask Dean?

No, there was simply no way.

—

Castiel sighed as he spread out across his bed in his apartment.

Ten notepads of questions, requests, demands, and downright silly pleas littered the ground at his feet. He'd been spending the last two hours trying to come up with a sensible reason for why he needed to do this. The very idea turned him on, but what would Dean say?

Papers were all around him, saying everything from "Please have sex with me?" to the downright cringeworthy "Fuck me senseless against our ratty kitchen table."

His roommate, Dean Winchester, was not home at the time. He'd decided to spend his night playing a regular pickup game of football in the rain with his friends, and it usually kept him late. When Castiel's phone beeped, he lifted it up as he read through a series of stickynotes on rimming. When he finally glanced at the text, he flushed once again as his conversation with his friends ran through his head.

**Batty: **I...left... my camera in your bookbag. Have fun, Cassie dear.

The text from Balthazar had his eyes lifting from his phone to the corner where his bag sat, lonely in the corner. Castiel licked his lips and clenched his teeth before shaking his head and tossing his phone away. As he continued trying to concentrate, his eyes kept returning to the bag. It would be interesting to see how he looked. He'd always been fascinated by the act of sex itself. To see himself doing something so intimate from an outside point of view would prove to be a revealing thing to study, not just to hear the sounds he would make. To hear the moans Dean would make, as he licked over Castiel's lean body, pounded into him, his-

As if on fire, Castiel swiped the clutter of ridicule-worthy notes away and leapt towards the bag, his hand clenching the strap tightly as he lifted the little Canon out of the side pocket. He stared at it warily, a heat clenching in his abdomen as he thought of what he'd be able to see with this little device.

He squinted at it as he turned it on, hitting record and setting it down lightly on the dresser directly in front of his bed. As he hovered before it, he took a deep breath and shook his head.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Castiel sighed, before lifting his shirt over his head.

He settled back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling rather than at the camera. His eyes fluttered shut and he found himself drifting off. As images of muscled chests and tented boxers filled his head, a face swam into view. Castiel swallowed hard, not banishing the images but rather accepting them. A few months ago he'd seen Dean walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and his chest glistening with water droplets. He looked every inch a fantasy and Castiel had been unable to get it out of his mind ever since.

He contemplated leaving a note for Dean, and rose from his bed, grabbing the first piece of paper he saw. He walked into the kitchen, taking a shaky breath before laying it faceup on the counter, next to the bowl of cashews that Dean had an unbroken habit of drifting towards when he came in from class or a game.

_Game on, now, _Castiel thought, sweat beading at the base of his spine from the onslaught of panic he suddenly felt. What if Dean didn't want him?

He'd heard of Dean's conquests, but had never actually asked if the man was into men or women. Rumors flew that Dean liked dark haired women with striking eyes and delicate features. His friend Lisa, a journalism major in Castiel's Lit class certainly fit the part well enough.

He knew that there was little to no chance of Dean being attracted to him, but he could still fantasize. They hardly ever talked in an overly friendly way, except to joke about movies or simple little things they liked. Castiel wanted to speak to him more but he always found that he was tongue-tied around the gorgeous man. But thinking of his bare chest and full lips was enough to send blood rushing to his lower half.

Settled back into his warm bed, Castiel bit his lip, slowly sliding his sweatpants off of his hips. The pair desperately needed to do laundry, he was wearing nothing else underneath his pants, and from the grimace Dean had given this morning when he'd walked into the kitchen, Castiel knew the other man wasn't either. The thought sent shivers through him. His cock bounced against his stomach, already hard and leaking.

He let out a whisper of a moan as his hand began stroking it lightly. Dean's lips, glistening and plump, entered his mind. They stretched over his cock as Dean bobbed up and down, his green eyes fixed on Castiel's blue ones. A louder groan escaped from his throat as he lifted his hips, driving up into his hand. In the back of his mind, he could still feel the cold eye of the camera on him but he was able to ignore it as he lost himself in his mind. Waiting for Dean was too much- the excitement of what would happen when Dean got home, however, was enough to spur him into ecstasy.

—

Dean groaned as he walked towards his door. The pickup game had brutal and his entire body was sore. Thankfully the mud had been washed off in the pouring rain, but that merely meant that his dark blonde hair was sopping wet, his clothes much worse. As he stuck his key into the door and opened it, he heard a strange noise from the hallway where the bedrooms were. As he placed his key on the kitchen table and slid his jacket off, he frowned with confusion. He knew that Castiel was home but the noise he heard sounded nothing like his quiet roommate. Dean hesitated, glancing around as he wondered if he brought someone else home and was doing something with them. When a loud whimper floated down the hallway, his eyes widened more as his stomach twisted into something strange.

Castiel was indifferent to Dean, so far as he knew. His roommate hardly ever spoke to him outside of polite conversation and the occasional great laugh. He knew his crush on the blue-eyed man would never be reciprocated, but if he'd brought someone home, he'd never wave them around proudly or sleep with them where Cas could hear. A hint of anger spiked within him as he tossed his bag to the ground. Part of him wanted to stomp in the room and demand whoever was with Castiel to leave at once. Another part of him said that it was none of his business.

With a grumpy noise, Dean drifted towards his favorite cashews, grabbing a handful and chewing happily. The taste of salt from the yummy snack tingled in his mouth and he sighed contentedly, blinking as he noticed a square note stuck beside the little container. At a glance Dean recognized Castiel's neatly curved writing, beautiful next to his own scrawled penmanship. A moment of hesitation that the note might not be for him made Dean pause. But it _was _next to his snack, the place where Cas usually left grocery reminders or requests for him to actually "do the fucking dishes, Winchester" for him.

Eventually, his curiosity won out and he leaned forward, eager to read what the attractive man had said. A choked sound made it out of the Winchester's mouth before he could stop himself. Right there, in such elegant writing, left for him by _Castiel, _of all people, were nine unholy, glorious words.

"It's raining and cold. Come warm me up, Winchester."

He legs drifted of their own accord to Cas's room, a clotting heat stuck in his belly.

When he saw that Castiel's door was partly open and heard another strangled moan that did belong to Castiel's deep voice, Dean felt blood pulsing downwards and his hands curled into fists. He barely got a peek into the room as he stopped. Castiel was alone and sprawled naked over his bed. His heels were digging into the mattress and his hips were pushing his swollen cock up into his hand. His mouth was slightly open and licentious noises were falling out of it.

His chest and cheeks were flushed with arousal and his eyes were squeezed shut. Dean froze there, watching with wide eyes as Castiel stroked himself. In the mirror on the other end of the room, he caught sight of something in front of the bed. There was a camera set up on the dresser that Dean had imagined fucking Cas over numerous times. A red light was blinking on it. Castiel was filming himself. If he wasn't already completely hard, Dean's cock woke up with a vengeance at the sight. All pain in his body was forgotten as he watched the beautiful sight before him. That was when a name slipped out of Castiel's mouth.

"Dean." He moaned, his voice rough with lust.

At first he thought Castiel may have seen him but his eyes were still squeezed shut. Dean's mind shorted out at that as he realized that whatever was going through his roommate's mind as he touched himself, he was a part of it. He didn't even think about what he was doing as he pushed the door open slowly. Castiel didn't notice, still pumping his cock eagerly as he breathed harshly and writhed on the bed.

"Cas." The name slipped out of his mouth before he could help it.

Castiel's eyes flew open and he scrambled, sitting up to look at Dean with panic.

"D-Dean." He said, his hands moving to hover over his still erect cock.

He moved inside, not saying a word as he walked closer.

"Dean?" Castiel repeated, sounding uncertain.

When he pulled his t-shirt over his head, Castiel looked shocked.

"You said you were cold. I'm here to warm you up." he said, crawling onto the bed.

He felt a sort of magnetic pull dragging him towards the other man. He had to get close to him. He didn't have a choice. Castiel looked at him with wide eyes, nodding and watching as he hovered over him. Dean pushed him back onto the bed. Before he could say another word, Dean leaned down and pressed his lips to Castiel's. His hand pushed his away, slowly wrapping around his erection.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked as he drew away.

Castiel swallowed hard, looking aroused and panicked at the same time.

"Y-you." he whispered.

Dean nodded, stroking him slowly.

"What about me?" he questioned.

Castiel let out a gasp when his thumb slid over the tip of his cock.

"You… your mouth… on my cock." He whimpered.

Dean let out a groan at the thought. He shifted, settling his weight lower on the bed as he moved downward, kissing the pale stomach. The muscles beneath him clenched, tightening further as Dean's mouth closed over the head of his leaking cock, sucking gently. The other male writhed beneath him, bucking his hips and gripping hard at the wet blonde strands of Dean's hair. Suddenly, his hand reached for one of Dean's, guiding it to his entrance, which was already prepped, causing him to moan and bite his lip. Neither of them really knew what they were doing but they didn't think about it too hard. At a whimpered yes from Castiel, Dean pressed in a second finger, scissoring the two soon after. At the feeling, the other male clenched his teeth and groaned loudly, hot with need.

"Dean, do it," Cas whined, gasping as a third finger joined the first two. Dean shook his head, unsure, but Castiel sighed. He pushed at Dean, his ass instantly missing the heat of his hand as he pushed the taller man down on the bed on his back, forcing the other man to strip out of his soaking wet shorts.

His pupils blown wide with lust, Dean watched in awe as Cas rose up gracefully, straddling his hips and guiding his prepped hole down onto his cock. The pair shuddered at the tight heat, and Dean let out a strangled noise as he bottomed out. They both stayed like that, tense with want, _need, _before Castiel took the intiative and lifted himself slightly, dropping down and throwing his head back at the feeling of Dean, filling him up so completely. He repeated the teasing movement until Dean growled, impatient.

Castiel laughed, panting. "What, Winchester? Unhappy, you can do all the work yourself," he said, closing his eyes as he lifted himself up again, a little higher.

A primal feeling grew within Dean, and he bared his teeth before tensing his thighs, planting his feet flat on the bed and _thrusting, _hard into the smaller man with all the strength he had.

Blue eyes flew open as Castiel let out a hoarse scream, head thrown back in bliss because fucking _hell_, if this was perdition then Castiel didn't ever want to leave_, _holy _fuck._

Dean continued to fuck the other man senseless, forcing Castiel to lean forward and support his head on the blonde's shoulder as Dean pistoned his hips so his cock hit just right on that merry little button and fucking hell, he was burning alive and on fire and the thick member inside of his ass filled him so nicely and there it was, heaven was rushing up to meet him and he was coming.

A groan was torn from Dean as white hot _oh my fucking god_ overloaded him, darkening his vision as he came, shooting an extension of himself into Castiel, deep and hot.

They remained where they were as they both came back to reality, panting hard as Castiel collapsed onto Dean's chest, neither able to move. Castiel stared down at Dean with wide eyes as his heart pounded in his chest. Before either of them could say anything, Dean bent down to press their lips together.

"Cas?"

"Hmm?" the dark-haired male answered.

Dean drew back, staring into his eyes.

"Next time? Tell me when you're having any interesting thoughts about me. I really want to know." He murmured.

Castiel smiled slightly as he nodded slowly. Dean remembered the video camera and turned to look at it.

"Why, uh…" he hesitated, looking at his roommate warily. "Why were you filming us?"

Castiel flushed red, having forgotten about it.

"It was… an experiment. To see if filming myself having sex would make me better at- at dirty talking." He whispered, a bit ashamed of himself.

Dean looked at him with consideration. Suddenly a slow smile bloomed across his face.

"Let's watch it." he said.

Castiel looked at him with surprise, unable to refuse as he lifted it off the dresser and plugged it into his computer. Dean sat on the bed behind him, pulling Castiel back into his chest. He smiled slightly, still embarrassed, but feeling warm as they watched the beginning of the video. During the length of the recording, they both grew hotter and hotter. As soon as he was shown coming into the room, Dean began kissing up his neck. Castiel tilted his head to the side to give him more space.

"I didn't know you were… interested… in me." he admitted.

Dean let out a light chuckle against his skin.

"You'd have to talk to me to figure it out, instead of leaving sexy little notes for me out of nowhere. Not that this wasn't the best night possibly ever." he murmured.

Castiel hesitated before laughing as well.

"Touché." He replied.

After several more minutes, Dean smiled slightly as he nosed at Castiel's hair, his nails scraping against the stickiness on his chest.

"You sound hot as hell in that video."

Castiel took in his words for a moment before grinning. The results of his field work would be _so _much fun to test next time.

* * *

Holy UGH, that was so hard to write.

Also, this is the first really M rated thing I've ever written!

Well... that you guys have read.

Inspiration for this comes from something my friend said to me today, about Cas recording himself masturbating. I thought I'd add Dean.

So yeah, sorry I haven't written anything in forever. School's been absolute hell. But yeah, here you guys go! (:


End file.
